


Group & Organization Ideas

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction, United - Fandom
Genre: American History, American Politics, Americana, Anachronistic, Ancient History, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Byronic Heroes & Heroines, Civil Rights Movement, Culture, Earth, Herbalism, Heroism, Historical, Human, Humanity, Humanity's Strongest, Love, Other, Pack Politics, People Change People, Politics, Pseudo-History, Queer History, Queer Youth, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Society for Creative Anachronism, Team USA, United Nations, United States, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: To reflect a lot of the themes that have shown up in my fanfiction & more general original story writing work so far, here's a list of organizations that I think would improve the world if they or ones very much like them existed, nowadays.





	Group & Organization Ideas

4 %'ers of America - Those interested in thinking outside of the box when it comes to solving both personal or individual problems & communal problems in their or others societies.  
The Alliance of Disadvantaged Americans - TADA, a group for those who belong to minority groups & allies both in literally any degree of division who are interested in 3 different things: helping their own communities, each others communities & the country as a whole.  
Americans For Terraforming - AFT, self explanatory  
Anartists Anomalous - Anarchists (as in Voluntaryists) & Artists who are interested in depicting the full breadth of both Human & or sentient existence or just existence itself  
Angerholics Anonymous of America - A group for those across America with anger issues & problems heal together & look at anger, bloodlust, passion & rage in different ways to hopefully solve the problem of negative emotions both for them as individuals & societally  
Aternalists - Those interested in parenting which combines both the mindsets & techniques of Maternal & Paternal parenting both, promoting either a softcore fraternalism or "Sororalism."  
ATVVA, "Abused, Traumatized, Veteran & Vitcimized Americans," "For those apt to be aft." - A group for those afflicted with PTSD which includes both war veterans & citizen soldiers both, to help them from 'civilians' & to help civilians with their unique knowledge, mindsets & mindstates.  
Balised Balancers - Those interested in applying the concept of & practice of balance in their lives, selves & thought processes.  
Bethelism - "The religion of the Houses of Meat." more 2 come..  
Blue Moon Organization - A nonprofit, volunteer organization whose eventual goal is to gain government funding, modeled after outreach organizations in inner-cities & operating as a quick response similiar to EMT's, firefighters & police - yet for the houseless, immigrants, panhandlers, street performers, transients & impoverished or less fortunate travelers  
Catapault Capitol - or CC, promoting "capital/ism" instead of capitalism & consumerism through capital itself, change, copyright, consumer rights, culture, currenc/ies, & value  
Dandies Lionized, DL, A group for gentleladies, gentlemen & gentle people.  
Diamond On Jeweled Eyes - DOJE - A group for those Jewish Americans who want to teach financial literacy & Jewish cultural, philosophy & religious teachings to Americans at large AND vice versa.  
Dynamists of America Tarrying or D.O.N.T, a group for those in America who would apply the idea of "sexuality is a spectrum" to anything & do not believe in binaries, bipolarities, dualities & opposites in current modes of thinking about /any/ kind of Human difference OR with ways of looking at life, reality & or the world because that's the Humans brains laws of attraction [opposites attract] projected unto reality through belief, culture, faith & religion.  
Earthicas Associated Universalists or EAU, pronounced "EW,"  
Effeminate Excellence - A group for those born male - or otherwise - who are interested in rediscovering their feminine sides, outlooks & or presentation, not to mention maternal side. Irregardless of gender or sex although of course, those who are genderfluid, genderqueer & trans would naturally gravitate.  
Emotive Intel - A group for those who want to bring the concept of & practice of emotional intelligence into their & other peoples lives.  
Femalists - A radical, non-TERF feminist organization. The word "female" is used at the start instead of "feminine" because masculine women & masculine concepts [seen through the eye of womanhood] are encouraged as long as feminism is the goal. Another group where those who are genderfluid, genderqueer & trans would naturally gravitate, of course.  
The Order Of Lotus Flowerists - TOOLF, "For life is never too full," Those interested in applying mathematical & scientific principles as a foundation for a belief system, "Flowerism-" with a focus on accelerationism, civil rights, creativity & creative thinking, critical thinking, exponential growth, futurism, faith, gambles, hope, humanism, possibility, probabilities, progress, progressivism, science, synchronicity, universalism, a hard work ethic, etc - aka, for those always hopeful & knowing why they should be but not naive  
Foundation of Foundationalists - A group for those who are interested in civil rights, a conservative mindset & values, conservatism as a concept & approach towards life but with leftist ideas & values, freedom of expression, freedom of speech, fundamentalism, humanism, human rights, traditions & traditionalism.  
Foundationalists On Earths Excellence - FOEE, IDK yet.  
FRET - Feminists Excluding Reactionary Transphobes. : )  
Gold Cross Self Remedies Group - Placebo Effect, Herbal Effect, Self-Medication,  
HORNET, or Honorably Ornate Nonblack Evangalical Teutonics - for White Allies in America & countries with a large White or Lightskinned Population/s  
Justice in Salvation - "If we have Free Love, Justice shouldn't be Enslaved."  
The QQKA or "Queens, Quings & Kings of America," pronounced "Queue Currs," who are all about applying the idea of ''the Savage Nobles'' instead of the gross idea of "/The/ Noble Savage" or as I'd call it, the Token or Archetypical Human the audience can relate to in the group which is "opposed" to the group that they "can't" relate to, lmao even though that's, yknow. All of us, my Lordes & Royals.  
Lawyers of Gravitas - Those who subscribe to the "Law of Gravity," aka; self demonstration. Combination of Laws of Attraction, Rule of Law, PRIVILEGE to Rule, Laws of Nature, Natural Laws, etc.  
Loud Libraries  
L.O.V.E. - Life Onto Variable Excellencies  
L.I.F.E. - Love In Front, Everyone  
LOVE LIFE - Life Onto Variable Excellencies & Love In Front, Everyone, or - L.I.F.E. Onto Variable Excellencies & L.O.V.E. In Front, Everyone - which can be expanded into  
LOVE LIFE - / Life In Front Everyone / Onto Variable Excellencies, /Life Onto Variable Excellencies/ In Front, Everyone  
LIFE LOVE - Love In Front Everyone, Life Onto Variable Excellencies or L.O.V.E In Front, Everyone & L.I.F.E Onto Variable Excellencies - which can be expanded into  
LIFE LOVE - /Life Onto Variable Excellencies/ In Front, Everyone, /Love In Front Everyone/ Onto Variable Excellencies  
Male Issues Need Examplification - Moving away from "Mens Rights," which are under no threat of ever being taken away, [& only an idiot & or someone with no sense of self-worth & respect for other people would ever think so] a coalition of Males & Men who want to work for Male Issues that exclusively effect Men - of all gender expressions & orientations and of any differences - as well as issues that effect Men AND Women.  
Mallet & Scythers - Those who want to teach people about concepts such as communalism, communism, liberatarianism, socialism & voluntaryism and how they can be applied in both our personal & communal lives and eventually brought about in society on the level of individual nations & globally.  
Mentalist Databasers -  
Mental Disorder Awareness Through Art or "M.D.A.T.A," also - Mental Data - Self explanatory. Eventual goal; Brave Spaces for the Mentally Ill in schools & cities as well as Community Centers /specifically/ for those with Mental Disorders, NOT & or Mental Conditions [Anxiety, Depression, PTSD, etc.]  
Mental Healing & Wellness - A group for those who want to bring the concept of & practice of Mental Wellness into their & other peoples lives. Eventual goal; advancing genetic research & neuroscience into curing Mental Disorders and later, extreme Mental Disorders [cannibalism, extreme deviancy, murderers, pedophilia, rapist mindset, etc]  
Mysticalists - A group for those who are interested in Mysticism & or mystical or shamanistic practices but not consumed or subscribing to its ideas or ideals.  
Night Owls of America or NOA, like Noah. A group for those whose day/night cycles are reversed & bringing about societal change towards making businesses & public services open at nighttime.  
Precedent-ial Election Earners or PEE, A coalition for those interested in having a 3rd Party Presidential candidate elected in America & or creating a system where there are more then 2 political parties that have power in this country & that's it.  
The Alternatively Gendered of America or TAGA, pronounced "Taggers," promoting gender & sex/ual equality, expression, health & liberation  
The Oriented of America or TOOM, pronounced "TOMB." A group for LGB Americans /only/, regardless of gender or sex - while genderfluid, genderqueer & Trans people are allowed, they /HAVE/ to be aesexual, bisexual, homosexual or pansexual.  
Sciontism - A group for those who enjoy applying the practice of apprenticeship, critical thinking, education, learning, knowledge, openmindedness skepticism & teaching in both their & others lives.  
Thoroughfares Tissued, or TT - a group for those interested in confronting Toxicity in the streets, communities, civilization, society, rural areas, ghettos, boondocks & the suburbs.  
United Republic of Multiculturalist Americans - URMA or "Your Mom," something that your Mom would be proud about.  
United Socialists of America or "USA," self explanatory  
More to come.


End file.
